Over the past several years, there has been a tremendous increase in the need for higher performance communications networks. Increased performance requirements have led to an increase in energy use resulting in greater heat dissipation from components. Heat sinks are widely used to accommodate the large thermal dissipation of many semiconductor devices. In order to mount heat sinks to printed circuit boards, screws, clips, or other components are needed for secure attachment of the heat sink to the printed circuit board.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.